


Greenhouses

by oversizedhoodies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff? I don't know it seemed calm but not very fluffy, M/M, Marauders, Might turn out cliche, Minor Original Character(s), Sorry Not Sorry, Well maybe a little bit, daily life, sorry Jo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oversizedhoodies/pseuds/oversizedhoodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin owns a bookshop alongside with Lily. An encounter with Sirius Black leaves him with a leather jacket and leftover pizza in the microwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lights Fell Down Upon The World And Did Surround You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Author might or might not update for months (maybe years), read at your own risk. Author is not responsible for any forms of injury. Crack fic, you have been warned. Might sound cliché, lyrics from multiple songs might be used as dividers for different time frames and events. Beta-less.

> A stranger with your door key
> 
> Explaining that "I'm just visiting".

**(Remus the bookshop owner)**

 

Another normal day at work with a brief stop at the hipster cafe (that serves the best house special in town) next door.

People come and go, some buying stuff and some just wandering around because they were waiting for the infamous ice cream shop to open at 3PM down the street. Students come in groups of threes and fours after school to check on their favorite author's new release, Lily (my boss and my employee at the same time - yes, we are business partners) waltzing around picking up books of the same genre (today was crappy YA) and flipping through the pages.

"Remus, Twilight books aren't that bad."

"Remus, stop poking at the fortune cat statue!"

"Remus, do you know that half of the number of the students that frequent the bookshop is attracted to you and the other half to me?"

"Remus, what do you think about that guy?"

Under normal circumstances, we're usually pretty cheery unless Lily won't shut up about how perfect a certain customer is because he has dark blond hair and eyes with blue tints of any shade. That would result in my sulky appearance and Lily's bombarding session of 'What's wrong, Remussssssssss'.

Anyway, it was tolerable.

Although my job only requires dusting the bookshelves, receiving cash at the cash register, sweeping the floor which sometimes happen to have Lily's auburn hair, reading reviews, and placing orders for new releases, I would need a daily dose of caffeine to keep me alive until I'm off-duty at 10PM. Then I'll either refill my health meter (nerd alert) by going to The Cauldron (it's a late night coffee bar two streets away from my house where I met _the guy_ from a week ago) and ~~get wasted on~~  drink decaffeinated coffee or going back home to make myself a cup of chamomile tea and read until I sleep. My life revolves around books. Hah.

I went for the third option. Grabbing brownies at Cauldron's, went home to enjoy it with chamomile tea and resumed the book I last left off.

\-----

 

> Shadows settle on the place, that you left
> 
> Our minds are troubled by the emptiness

**(Sirius Black a.k.a. 'the guy')**

I don't know how to start this. 'Wish You Were Here' was playing on Spotify, I was cracking my knuckles while humming along to the catchy tone.

That was the song he left on the stereo when I realised that he was gone (I don't even know how he had access to my phone and it was connected to the speakers in my room).

Oh.

That was what I said when I realised that he was gone.

The smell of leftover pizza from yesterday reached my nose.

That was what he left in the microwave when I realised that he was gone.

Oh.

I said. Again. So it was real.

I looked at the coat rack near the porch. His leather jacket was still hanging on the top hook (I don't own any and out of curiosity and a little bit of sentiment I tried his on and apparently it betrayed my entire outfit, too much of a greaser).

That was days ago. He probably lives on the same street, I never asked. Which means I did NOT return him the jacket (it smelt of spearmint and freshwater, clean scents).

Strange how I never met him before. We live in the same area for God's sake.

\-----

 

And I'm findin' out that all I know is right at home

**( _The_ Encounter)**

_9.58PM, when Lily was out to her parents' house for a family dinner (for the whole day)_

The lights at the back of the shop were switched off. This has become a norm for us (Lily and I, yes) since the electricity bill spiked last month because LED lights aren't as efficient in saving carbon release and money as we had expected it to be. I grabbed my bag from the locker, keys in my hand, ready to get off work. [At first, I don't get why Lily insisted on installing lockers for the both of us as we were the only people running the premise. We could just shove it or hang our belongings somewhere within our sight range but on its grand opening, Lily brought two boxes of miscellaneous stuff which turned out to be oversized band tees, an extra pair of _fireberry pink(FIREBERRY PINK! Oh goodness)_  Air Max 90s, bathroom essentials and a guys' hoodie (probably James'). No wonder she wants one.]

 

_10.01PM, when I was about to turn the key to lock the door_

"WAIT!" A hand grabbed my right arm.

I turned around and saw a young man with dark hair and misty grey orbs, donned in a black leather jacket and a figure-hugging white V-neck along with faded skinny jeans, face in a shade of peach from all the running.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" I asked politely. Does he want a book or something?

"Are you closing now?" He asked. _Duh._

"Yeah, would you mind coming back tomorrow? We open at 9:30 in the morning." I answered.

"It's urgent. Do you happen to have the very first edition of 'The Memoirs of A Geisha' on sale? Or rent?" He asked sincerely.

Historical fiction. Hmm. I pulled out the key and pushed the door open, flicking the fairy-lights on for minimal eletricity usage and visibility.

"It's beautiful." Black-haired-dude-with-nice-grey-eyes remarked.

"Thank you." I headed off to the historical section. I don't really remember having specifically the first edition of the book (that has a Geisha's silhoette on the left side of the cover)in the shop, does he mind having the one with the movie cover?

"I would prefer the first edition, if possible." He smiled. Am I thinking out loud?

"I'll try." I stepped up the wooden ladder to reach for the higher shelves of the 'Historical Fiction' section (because old books of that genre are stored there).

"Thanks. Sorry for bothering you."

"Nah, it's fine." No it's not. I'm dead beat. Double the workload because Lily is on leave.

Shit. Why is it not here? I stood still with my right palm against the sides of the books, index finger tapping along to my thoughts as I tried to recall what I did to the last copy (the last copy with the movie cover was sold out two weeks ago to a schoolgirl).

"Is it not there?" He asked from below.

"I'm afraid so. Do you really need the copy by tonight?" Because I think I have one (or maybe two, or three. I hoard books) at home.

"Sort of," He shrugged. "I was dared to get my friend the first edition for his birthday and his birthday is tomorrow."

"I think I might have a copy at home. Would you mind a hand-me-down?" I descended from the ladder.

"You do?" The grey in his eyes seemed to warm up a bit on the statement as he smiled.

_Remus' subconsciousness: HE'S FUCKING CUTE YEAH INVITE HIM TO YOUR HOUSE HE'S FUCKING CUTE AND JUST GIVE HIM THE BOOK ALREADY YOU ONLY READ IT ONCE IT IS STILL QUITE NEW REMUS REMUS REMUS LISTEN TO ME PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE- *tuned out*_

"Guess so. Would your friend mind?" "I don't think so. He just asked me to _get_ one, not particularly a _new_ one."

"Okay then. Would you mind waiting a while for me to get it from my flat? There's a pretty decent coffee house nearby. Tons, actually."

_Remus' subconsciousness: REMUS JOHN LUPIN WHY ARE YOU SO BLOODY STUPID JUST TAKE HIM HOME WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU THINKI- *tuned out*_

"Is your flat nearby?" He asked.

"A 10-minute walk from the junction?" I replied. Pretty near in my opinion.

"The colourful terraces?" How did he know?

"Um, yeah? Shouldn't be long if I-"

"I'll send you there."

_Remus' subconsciousness : ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL*blacks out*_

"You must be really urgent." I chuckled.

"Sort of." He grinned. "Let's go." He went out of the shop and ran his hand through his wavy black curls. Oh god.

_Remus' subconsciousness: *stays dead*_

Wait. Didn't he reach here _on foot_?

"My bike is parked there. Come on." He gestured.

Oh.

_2 minutes later_

" _'There'_  , is pretty far away." I joked.

"Well, I don't think motorbikes are allowed in the area, so..." He trailed off.

"They are." I replied. "Cars, however, are not."

"Oh really? Here you go." A black helmet with a matte finish. And band stickers.

"Thanks." I climbed up the back seat. "You need directions?"

"Nope," He fastened his identical helmet beneath his chin. "I live there."

_Remus' subconsciousness : *resurrected* WTF? ERMAGADERMAGADERMAGADERMAGADERMAG-*tuned out*_

"Oh."

Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter (if there's any) would be written in Sirius' perspective.  
> I'm hungry.  
> Feel free to leave comments!  
> -oversizedhoodies(and cardigans)


	2. And At Once I Knew I Was Not Magnificent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black is late to the preparation of James Potter's birthday party. Potter burned his hair and ate food with walnuts in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kindly refer to the first chapter.

 

> Blow out all the candles, you're too old to be so shy.

**(The Encounter: Another perspective)**

 

I didn't do anything to him.

Well, nothing besides talking that led to an extended snogging session, and looking at his sleeping face (It was fucking gorgeous, the light-coloured lashes, and stray curls that would land on his face whenever a breeze hits his hair). I vaguely remember something about me complimenting his features and him blushing while keeping an indifferent expression.

We met at his bookshop. I live just a level above, recently moved in the area. I don't know how it ended up with us frenching on his (comfortable) sofa like eight-graders, but yeah, we both enjoyed it, if not myself solely. After-effects of too much warm tea. Induces affection.

Apparently, he's not a morning person, and I happen to receive a call from Peter telling me to "get yo' ass up and finish what you started". Shit. James. I hurriedly grabbed the copy of the book from the coffee table, put frozen pizza in the microwave, played some Pink Floyd (YASSSS) from his phone and left my number in his contacts before rushing out (the phone was on the nightstand and the password is, sadly, 1234. Zero security, _ZERO!_ ) I even forgot my jacket. My second prized possession (I trust him to not taint with it). And he hasn't texted me since. Maybe he regrets it, maybe he's just not going through his contacts. He's possibly busy. Perhaps I should go find him at the bookshop. Or wait for him near the playground. I probably should just drop by when I'm free.

Life still goes on after all, if not for the gap in my mind where he'd occupied before. And my busy-as-fuck schedule. Which means no time to pay him a friendly visit (and to retrieve my jacket).

Damn, I don't even know his name.

 

 

 

> Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?

**(James Potter's 'Surprise' Party)**

 

James' ~~surprise~~ party was a big humongous chaos. He woke up earlier than we'd expected (we were not AT ALL ready, partially because of me) and we had to pin him down onto his bed while he waved his beefy arms at us. Thank goodness he doesn't have his glasses on and thought of us as burglars trying to molest him, screaming and punching the air in response until we clarified our identities.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS SITTING ON TOP OF ME?" He shouted. I laughed and Peter nudged me while sending an annoyed glare in my direction. 'It is funny!' I mouthed.

"You were sleepwalking." I managed to mutter out this pathetic excuse between chuckles and guffaws.

"I was awake! Sirius Bloody Dickhead Black you don't try to fool me," He glared at me with his piercing dark blue eyes, although unfocused.

"Okay you were awake, but we need you to stay sleeping for at least..." I glanced at my watch. "...an hour. Please do so, Jamie? Pleaseeeeeeeeeee....." I whined.

"Oh shut up. Peter, what is he up to? Are you joining him as well?" James squinted his eyes at Peter (probably seeing a blurred image of dusty brown).

"Uh, not really? But James we need you to stay down and stay sleeping." Peter replied.

"What?"

"Shh," I pat his shoulder. "It's still early. The moon's still up! Just sleep, Jamie. Sleep and you will be rewarded."

"Ugh. Must be up to some sort of mischief." The irony. Peter and I got off him and we left the room after muttering a quick "Good night". He mumbled something which we could not bother to comprehend as we scurried out of his room.

"Okay brother, we'll sort out where the hell you went yesterday later and try to do all these stuff in thirty minutes." Peter said in a harried tone while pulling out a 'HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY' banner from the box in the living room. I feel bad for not helping out with any of the decorations. On second thought, I would probably set things on fire while trying to use the hot glue gun. Instant guilt-relief.

"Guest list?" I asked while reaching for the bar stools to Blu-tack the banner strings to the ceiling.

"Lily, Marls and Adam, Mary, Gideon and Fabian, Donna...? Anyone else?"

"Frank and Alice coming?"

"Nope. Andy?"

"In the U.S. with Ted."

"Food and drinks for 15 people in case they brought someone else over."

"It's Lily's job!"

"Call her then! Why is she not here yet?" Peter tossed his phone towards me.

"Dude, I have a phone for God's sake!" Idiot. I tossed back the phone to Peter. "Tosser. Literally and figuratively."

"CALL HER THEN." Peter whispered loudly as the phone landed gracefully onto the sofa. Oh, his hands are full.

"Lily? LILY. LILY EVANS ARE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR JAMES' HOUSE RIGHT NOW?" I hushed into the microphone. "One minute? Got food? Vodka? Oh wait, SODA. Damn phone speakers. But seriously vodka would be grea-" She hung up.

"Seriously, Lily?" I stared at the 'CALL ENDED' screen on my phone.

"Siriusly dude, you gotta chill." Peter raised an eyebrow at me and received an eye-roll.

 

_10 minutes later_

"We good?" Sirius asked Peter.

"Fine as heck. Where's Lily?"

"Apparently one equals to ten."

"Girls, girls. Understood."

Knock (more like a kick) on the door.

"Get the door, Sirius." Peter said while laying out the tablecloth on the island in the kitchen.

"Okie dokie."

I jogged towards the entrance and just before I could get my hands on the doorknob, the door swung open (almost hitting me) and there stood a Lily with handfuls of footlong-sandwiches from Subway.

"Seriously, Lily? Subway? That's the best you can do?" I cocked an eyebrow with my arms crossed.

"Better than your 100-piece chicken nuggets from McDonald's. Now help me out." She shoved the dozen of Parmesan Oregano and Hearty Italian towards my crossed arms, almost sending one of the heavier ones (meat mania with extra turkey bacon, it turned out to be) kissing the ground. "At least it is still intact and not coming out of its packaging with dip sauce all over. Drinks in the car."

Before I got the chance to ask whether there's vodka amongst the fruit juices and soda, Lily turned around and said, "No booze, it's morning.". There goes my expectations. Damn it.

"Peter? Lil' help, please?" Lily said when she caught a glimpse of Mr. Pettigrew walking past the entrance.

 

_Another 10 minutes_

The sandwiches are on the table, drinks ready to be served, decorations on point.

What else did we miss?

"Cake." Lily said.

"Mhm." Peter hummed.

"Cake. Nice." I said.

"Cake! Gents, we don't have a cake!" Lily almost-screamed.

"SHIT!" Peter and I exclaimed.

"Well, they might show up with cake and other condiments..." Lily trailed off.

"I think they might show up with presents. Non-food stuff." I said.

"Right." Peter replied.

"I'll get the cake. We still have time, right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, probably. I'll come with you," Peter said. "Sirius, go sit on James to make sure he doesn't gets up."

"Why me? Why can't you do it?"

"Because," He turned around to look at me. "You are the one that lived with James for 6 damn years. Not me."

"But- "

"Hush, puppy. We'll be back in 5. " They went out. What the heck?

"Seriously, guys?" I scoffed and headed to James' room upstairs.

 

 

 

> Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

**(James Potter the Victim)**

 

They bought a cake. A nice one, in fact. A really decent one with Nutella frosting and chunks of chocolate on top and luscious raspberry creme between dark chocolate sponge layers.

"Make a wish," Lily said to James while holding the cake with 23 small candles on it (the flames of a few candles merged together, the surface area of the cake is too small for 23 of them).

So he did. He leaned forward, and maybe the flames were a tad too bright - James Potter burned his fringe.

"Potter, your hair is on fire." Donna is the first to realise the smoke coming from his hair.

"What?" James said and raised his right hand to pat at his hair. "There's nothing!"

"Because you pat it out." Marlene replied.

"Did I?" He looked at his palm and the black residue proved everything right. "Shit."

"Darling, you look fine." Lily said.

No, he doesn't! That ginger _liar_. He looks ridiculous! A _visible_ empty patch amongst his thick fringe, does that sound _fine_ to you?

Just when I am about to reveal the truth, I received a glare from Lily along with a mouthed "Don't". Fuck this. Maybe James _did_ look fine. Just not to me.

"Cut the cake, Jamie!" I nudged him.

"Okay then." He raised the plastic knife and cut it straight in the middle of the huge chunk of chocolate.

"Happy birthday, Potter!" Bottles of whipped cream were directed at James and sprayed, making him look like a walking yeti, leaving white marks all over the place as he stumbled across the kitchen (his glasses were covered with a thick layer of cream and there's no difference between having them on or removing them. He's technically half-blind) towards the sink to wash off the cream from his face.

A "Tuck in!" from Birthday Boy started the feast of almost-cold Subway sandwiches and an array of biscuits and pastries from the squad.

The party went on as usual, with no one getting drunk and no vomit anywhere (which means no mopping the floor, yay). All is good, until James took a munch on the walnut cookies.

We were all laughing at Gideon's story of how his boss got involved in an office romance and how his wife happened to come along and saw the scene, causing another scene, when James' got the first bite of his cake, which was the time the walnut allergy kicked in and caused his lips to swell.

"Holy shit! James what did you do to your lips? Sausage _implants_?" Gideon said when he caught sight of James' (very) swollen lips, and this cued in our laughter because it is funny. Hot dogs for lips!

"Are there walnuts in any of these?" James asked while gesturing at the food on the table. A pitiful attempt to die down the bawls and chuckles.

"Those _are_ walnut cookies, James! It is written on the packaging!" Mary laughed and pointed towards the pack of cookies on the table.

"They look like almond cookies!" James frowned. "And taste like them too!"

"You probably should go to the hospital." Lily said and retrieved a glass of water for James.

  
\--------

  
So I rushed James to the clinic nearby because Lily had to go to work at 10:30, and I told him his hair looked as though a dog chewed off his fringe, spat it out, and left it to dry. Gideon was spot-on about that sausage-implant statement.

"Jesus Christ. I can't believe Lily lied to me." He replied with despair after looking at the side mirror for a minute and started singing "God Is Good All The Time" while clapping weakly.

After looping the song twice, I figured I should probably tell James something to stop him from singing gospel songs again and again.

"James?"

"Yes?" He paused.

"I got you the first edition of the book."

"What book?"

"The Geisha one."

"Oh, thanks." 

As he was about to clap his hands and resume his session, I added, "I slept with a dude to get it."

"Oh, thanks." He said and paused for a few seconds. "How did you get it again?"

"I _slept_ with a dude."

"HOLY SHIT SIRIUS BLACK DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME AT ALL?" James exclaimed with his plump lips. I laughed.

"Chill, dude. I literally just slept with him. No intercourse." 

"You harlot."

"He's hot though. And he lives down the street so I figured I'll just spend the night at his place."

"Did you snog him then?"

"Oh you bet I did. So willing."

"I knew it. Sirius Orion Black, I'm severing ties with you."

"No you won't. You love me too much to do that." I winked at him. 

James buried his face in his palm. There was a moment of silence before... 

"GOD IS GOOD, ALL THE TIME, HE PUTS THIS SONG OF PRAISE IN THIS HEART OF MINE!" 

I let him sing throughout the journey. We're close to the clinic after all.

Text or call me back, bookshop guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did write another chapter.  
> Again, I can't assure that I'll write another anytime soon.  
> Check the allergens before buying anything :)  
> Comments are welcome!  
> -oversized(coffee-stained)hoodies


	3. There's No End, There Is No Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Author is not responsible for any form of injury, whether it be physical or emotional. Author might not update frequently, but will try to keep it alive.  
> J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, Ken Follett owns Ken Follett, Remus and Lily in this AU owns the bookshop, I own a bowl of cereal that would be eaten for breakfast. It feels weird to write in first person point of view.  
> Song recs: Wait by M83, Drift by Daughter, Sparks by Coldplay.

_2 months ago_

It was a rainy day.

People in business suits and dresses hurried towards the nearest bus stand to seek shelter, despite the overflowing number of people cramped in a small space. The more affluent population had the choice of taking the luxurious (and expensive) cabs home, but common people? They had to endure the humid atmosphere and wait for the buses to come by and pick them up. Even then, the public vehicle would be filled with muddy tracks and stale air, judging from the crowd. The tube, you say? As intelligent as he is tall, Remus just had to go somewhere where the tube station is not near in the slightest way.

Complaints about the weather forecast rang around Remus, as he held the faded black umbrella which belonged to the petite old lady beside him (she goes by the name Susan, and Remus offered to hold the umbrella when Susan asked him whether he needs it - her hands were full with groceries- despite carrying a number of books on his hands, thankfully not terribly bulky) a little above his head and against the direction of the rain.

"Thank you, my dear. I always have a little umbrella in my bag, 's a habit. Can't trust the weatherman!" Susan grumbled.

Remus chuckled as the bus arrived. He folded the umbrella and flung it gently to get rid of the droplets before giving it back to Susan, thanking her.

He held the books tight against his chest and got on the bus via the back entrance.

Of course it is crowded. Rainwater does not go with sweat, and the closed space only worsens the stench.

Remus is only 2 stops away from his destination. A 10-minute journey doubled its time because of the rain. He sighed and held on to the handrail with his books on clutched on the other hand.

The bus came to an abrupt stop and flung the passengers forward. A guy bumped into Remus as a result of the inertia and sent a couple of his books flying onto the muddy floor. He apologised and rushed out of the exit, without offering any help to Remus, and the latter cursed himself for not wearing his glasses to make out the person's image (so that he could say things like "HA! I'm not selling these books to you because you bumped into me on the bus" or "You owe me two books because they were partially ruined the time when you sent them to the ground so pay extra for these ~~you little bastard~~ " if he sees him in the bookshop sometime in the future. All the potential blackmail material!), all he saw was a mop of dark hair and a slightly tanned complexion, nothing in detail. Damn astigmatism.

He picked up the books from the floor. Although a little muddy, the contents remained intact.

Just a hiccup, perhaps. Thank goodness the bookshop is closed for the day.

\------------

_Present Day_

Remus was mulling over what the guy said.

He said he lived here. How come he had never seen him before?

He would further dissect the statement if he wasn't that tired. He can't even bear to finish the Ken Follett book that he started reading _weeks ago_. He rarely drags on that long to read a book from cover to cover. Probably because of the arrival of new collections at the bookshop recently.

Making a mental note to ask the neighbours about him tomorrow (which he will forget after a good night's sleep, spoiler alert), Remus drifted off to sleep.

 

_Tomorrow morning_

After a quick washing-up, Remus started the day with a cup of black coffee, two teaspoons of sugar added into the mixture.

He has this feeling of forgetting something, but he can't quite remember what he left out. Nothing important, he hoped.

The clock read 8:30, which meant that he still has time to fix a decent breakfast platter. But he hated washing pots and pans. After (pointlessly) arguing with himself for a few seconds, he decided to fry some eggs and toast some bread.

He stared into space as he took a bite of the crispy bacon, with an unknown ambient tune playing in his head.

 

_9:00AM_

Remus looked at the greasy pan with bits of omelette residue in the sink. And then towards the crumb-dusted plate in front of him. How he hated doing the dishes.

'Should have just gotten a sandwich from the sandwich bar.' He told himself as he reluctantly picked up the plate and headed towards the sink.

 

_9:20AM_

"Good morning, Lily." Remus greeted. Lily was dusting the shelves when he walked in. The top shelves, even. Hmm.

"Salut." She grinned.

"Good mood, _relevant_ dusting of _top_ shelves, fresh hair." Remus wondered as he placed his messenger bag in the locker, with an umbrella in it, just in case. "Did you get laid?" He raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Lily almost choked on the dust. "What the heck, Remus?"

"The signs are obvious." He shrugged.

"You want the details? James was _reaaally_ ro-"

"No, I don't want to hear anything about your usual sex with your boyfriend. No." Remus walked towards the stack of boxes near the entrance. "Dust your shelves."

He was never a privy party of anyone's ~~sex~~ lives, and this meant that Lily would be doing _most_ of the housekeeping chores today, or maybe for the whole week. Thank you, James.

\----

Remus was opening the second pile of boxes when he saw a somewhat familiar figure walking down the cobblestoned walkway in front of the shop.

He placed the blade on top of the half-opened box and slowly moved out of the premise, a curious look on his face.

The person walked in a fast pace, and it took Remus some time to catch up with his footsteps.

"Excuse me?" He tapped the person on the shoulder.

Long, dark hair swished to the back as the person turned around.

"Yes?" A feminine voice asked.

"Ah... Sorry, thought you are a familiar face." Remus smiled bashfully.

"It's all good. Have a nice day!" She smiled back and walked away.

It was just a girl with an androgynous build. Not him.

Feeling slightly down, Remus strolled back to the bookshop.

Chuckles filled the space the moment he pushed open the door. Lily's, and another male.

Damn.

Remus stood at the entrance, dumbfounded.

It was _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas come at the most ungodly of hours.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> -(dirty-white)oversizedhoodies


	4. I Wish It Would Rain Like This All Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy day, cozy beanbags, and vegan cuisine for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter, KOSÉ owns Tarte, and I own a lovely braided bracelet.  
> This chapter is not previewed or checked. Straight from the notepad. Forgive me for the typos that might exist.  
> Song recs: Avril 14th by Aphex Twin, and Michael by Gem Club. Also, 비오는 날(Rainy Day) by Lucite Rabbit. Yes, it's a Korean indie band. Check them out.

"Oh my god." Remus uttered, with a voice barely audible to anyone but himself.

"Remus! Come here!" Lily gestured for him to come near her.

His heart was thumping so hard against his chest, the beats audible, and coming close to Sirius does not help at all.

"Hi, Remus! I'm Sirius." Sirius reached out a hand.

His face showed nothing of _deja vu_ , just a stranger who is meeting another stranger, formal handshakes and all. Remus' heart dropped.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sirius joked, hand still outstreched.

"Nothing. Hello!" Feelings aside, Remus returned the handshake. "You guys know each other?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Lily cringed.

"I'm James' mistress." Sirius said nonchalantly.

"He spends more time with James than I do," Lily rolled her eyes. "But James is NOT GAY."

"We are gay for each other, don't you try to break us up, you _evil_ ginger!" Sirius said with mock anger and reached for his air sword.

"He has always been like that. Don't mind his cuckoo factor."

_'I know. I met him before.'_

"Oh really? Humour, a great trait." Remus smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. He turned his back towards the duo.

 

_After 30 seconds of silence with Lily awkwardly chewing the spearmint chews slower than usual, Remus resuming his previous work and Sirius pocketing the tin container filled with chewy mints which is Lily's property_

"Damn it, Sirius. I knew you guys hooked up. Drop it." Lily rubbed her temples.

Remus turned around to face them. "I'm amused." he raised both of his eyebrows, heart starting to race again. "Anyone care to explain?"

"Drama school material." Sirius laughed. "Nice to see you, bookshop guy. That's what you get for not calling back. A door visit."

"Uh, please." Remus rolled his eyes. "Who is the one who left without a proper farewell?"

"At least there was pizza."

"That was from _my_ fridge."

"And Pink Floyd."

" _My_ phone."

"Speaking of your phone, do change the password. It provides no data protection at all."

"None of your business."

"I should leave you guys to do some catching up." Lily edged to the pile of boxes Remus was opening up earlier. "Don't just stand there! Those beanbags were not meant to be used as decorations."

So they slumped into the dark-coloured beanbags, facing each other.

"Just don't make out here. It is the holy temple of knowledge." Lily added.

Remus shuddered as that reminded him of an unpleasant memory.

Long story short, a young couple made out in the shop, got caught because of the rustling of the filling in the beanbags while the girl tried sucking the guy off. By Remus. 

Holy shit, it was the beanbag Remus is currently sitting on. He knew he should have thrown it away immediately.

"My number is in your phone the whole time." Sirius spoke.

"You should have made a missed call from my phone for my number. A normal person does not go through his or her contacts as a hobby." Remus said while shifting to another beanbag.

"Did not think of that. Sorry, beautiful." He shrugged.

_'Beautiful? What the heck?'_

"So you are friends with Lily and James?"

"Friends with Lily, brothers with James. Lived with him for the past 6 years until last month when I decided to move out."

"Why so?"

"After I caught him in a compromising position _-again-_ with your ginger friend in his room when I wanted to borrow his portable charger." Sirius cringed. "That was the last straw. I'm out."

"No one asked you to barge in, Black." Lily's voice rang across the room.

"Stop eavesdropping, Ginger." Sirius replied. "Anyway, I've been planning to have an apartment of my own. Feels bad to depend on the Potters the whole time." He continued.

"So, did you know that Lily worked here?" Remus asked.

"Nah, not really paying attention to what James' saying about her workplace. Didn't expect 'Remus' to be all cute and charming though." He grinned. Oh god. How badly Remus wanted to smash that grin away with his lips.

"Is that meant to be a compliment?"

"Well, of course. Why not?"

"Thank you, then." Remus could feel the tension in his answer.

_A moment of ~~somewhat awkward~~ silence before..._

"Did you happen to pass by the shop that day, or did you already know it was Lily's shop?"

"Definitely the former. I said I don't know shit about Lily's life just now. Not really attentive eh, are you?" Sirius chuckled. It was melodious. Like raindrops pelting on the roof of a room filled with warm scents. Like right now. And Remus loved it.

"I thought you meant you don't know who I am, but aware of the existence of this place."

"I never thought Lily had the luck to have such a gorgeous business partner." Sirius looked at Remus lovingly, despite in small doses.

"No work today?" Remus asked, looking away. "What do you do for a living actually?"

_'Oh god. It's turning into a survey.'_

"Nope, and I sell Tarte."

"Tarte?"

"Make up."

"Oh. You don't look like a retail assistant to me." In other words, _drop the act._

"Because I'm not. I'm an illustrator."

"For Tarte?" Remus smirked.

"How did you know?" said Sirius with mock exclamation.

"I'm guessing, for a magazine?"

"Yes. The Quibbler."

"Colour me surprised."

"There are tons of illustrations in The Quibbler, have fun finding what's mine." Sirius winked.

"I think the ones that were drawn by Padfoot." Remus replied. "Is it or is it not?"

"What makes you think so?"

"I don't know, killer instincts?" Remus said confidently. His guts are horrifyingly trustworthy.

"Damn it, beautiful. No fun playing guessing with you. When is lunch?"

"Anytime. Lily and I are the only people running the shop."

"Great. Let's go for lunch in 20 minutes. I'm taking a power nap here, beanbags are hypnotic." Sirius said with his eyelids slowly closing over the grey irises.

"At least we know they work. Sleep tight." Remus ruffled the mop of dark hair of the person in front of him before turning back to his previous task.

"Good, you're finally picking up the little shreds of responsibility that is left of you." Lily scoffed.

"You're worse with James. And I'm technically not in a relationship with Sirius."

"Oh, you already are. He's a nice guy though, although a little immature sometimes. But that is what made him who he is. You need someone like that in your life."

"Guess so. His jacket is still hanging on the coat rack."

"Do you even intend to return it back to him?" Lily gave Remus a calculating look.

"I don't know, maybe?" He grinned. "He smells really nice."

"Those hair and body products paying off. He's vain."

They both laughed. It continued to rain at the same rate, puddles forming on the irregular surfaces of the sidewalks. A great day, Remus thought.

 

-A little something that happened during lunch-

"Your jacket is at my house." Remus said through a mouthful of multi-grain rice (it actually sounded like 'hor hacchet ith ad ma hous').

"You kept it?" Sirius sipped his herbal tea. "Don't talk when your mouth is full. Basic table manners, but I'll forgive you on that." He grinned.

"Yes, mother. And I did." Remus replied after swallowing the chewed mouthful.

"Do you wear it and parade around your apartment?"

Remus almost choked on his spinach soup.

"I don't have a fetish for leather jackets." He said. Sirius continued to gaze suspiciously at him. "Well, maybe for a bit that day after you left."  

"Aha! I knew it!" Sirius burst into a fit of giggles, with Remus staring at him, clearly confused.

"Eat your food." Remus concluded after enduring five seconds of intense giggling from the person in front of him.

"Number thirteen?" Sirius tucked his bangs behind his ear.

_'What shampoo does he use?'_

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"Is that the number of the house you live at?" 

"Yeah, why?"

"I live next door. Twelfth, which is next to yours."

"That's new."

"Good, I might join you for supper tonight." Sirius swirled his angel hair pasta with a fork. 

Remus stared at him unbelievingly.

"On second thought, I won't. You _owe_ me that jacket. Tables turned."

"See you then. I'll bring cookies."

"I think I have milk somewhere in the fridge."

"Please don't turn this into a slumber party." Remus sighed.

"Remus the mind reader." Sirius clapped with his fingertips. Or is it 'tapped'?

 

Spoiler: Remus showed up at Sirius' house in a grey sweatshirt and lounge pants that night. With chocolate chip cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be real hectic after a few days.  
> Please don't expect an update every now and then (although no one's actually reading this lol).  
> Criticism and praises are all welcome!  
> -oversizedhoodies(and blazer jackets)


	5. Don't Carry The World Upon Your Shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk and cookies, more books, and Remus' subconsciousness placed him in a 'hard' situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Remus' subconsciousness is, well, Remus' subconsciousness, and Remus' monologue is represented by the italic characters in single quotation marks.  
> Happy reading!

"Your cookies suck." Sirius said right after his first bite at the Chips Ahoy! cookie Remus brought along. "Do you even know how chocolate chip cookies are supposed to feel like and taste like?"

"The best I could do when I had to rush to 7-11 after work unlike _somebody_ who has a pretty open schedule today." Remus shrugged.

"Never thought you would show up."

"Neither did I."

_Remus' subconsciousness: You should say 'Yes' more. See this sight? You will have no idea he sleeps in Bananas In Pyjamas pyjamas. Oooooooh he's packing! Look at-_

_'Shut up before you drool.'_

"Sweatshirts? Lounge pants? You plan on going somewhere?"

"Easy escape. Better than getting caught in your jammies when there's an emergency or something." Remus paused. "In case you're a maniac of some sorts."

"Aww, do I look like one? I was hoping your guess would be a little more on the _sexy_ side." Sirius smirked.

Remus flinched.

" _Shameless_."

_Remus' subconsciousness: Shameless, the way you like it. Ties you to his bedpost and does things that will be so good you wouldn't be able to describe it in mortal languages._

_'Remus, behave.'_

_Remus' subconsciousness: At least you let me finish my sentence._

"Been told that a lot. I could be shy, just not really frequent." Sirius pushed his hair back and tied it into a ponytail.

_Remus' subconsciousness: TOUCH HIS HAIR. IT LOOKS SO SMOOTH._

_'No.'_

"Tour?"

"Sure."

\-----

So they moved from the kitchen island to the library upstairs, with Sirius picking up a couple of chocolate milk cartons on the counter.

Remus was shocked at the term Sirius used for his study and expected a hell lot of magazines or gay porn but it turned out otherwise. He did have a couple of Frankie's lying around though.

"That's what the Internet is for, darling." He replied when Remus asked about the absence of the latter. "You fap for free. And I am bisexual. There's a difference between these two."

Remus sighed. "When you're gay, people think you screw every gay guy you see. Or automatically assume you're having an orgy every weekend with your all gay friends. Do you have that problem, potential-gay-or-queerer-than-the-average-bisexual-guy Sirius?"

"Do you?" Sirius raised an eyebrow and Remus rolled his eyes so hard they might be stuck in his eye sockets for a second without him actually knowing.

"Do I look that easy to you? We're basically like straight people, except for the fact that our field of interest is of the same sex."

"True."

"Never struck me as a Tolkien fan, you." Remus picked up the copy of The Fellowship of the Ring.

"Just The Ring and The Hobbit. Not much." Sirius shrugged.

"There is an awful lot of Nicholas Sparks even for a queer guy like you."

"Who doesn't love his books? It's every girl's - or queer guy's - dream love story, yet so realistic."

"I think you'll have them turned off at the realistic part."

"Okay, fine. Milk?" Sirius handed a carton to Remus.

"Thanks." Remus took the carton and opened it up before settling down on the bright-coloured beanbag with the latest copy of The Quibbler. The smell of paper and ink. Lovely.

_Remus' subconsciousness: Have him suck you off in his apartment book room, or vice versa. -plays sex jazz in head-_

_'No. Second encounter, excluding this morning. I will NOT let him blow me. 11:11 wish, Remus should stop thinking these thoughts.'_

_Remus' subconsciousness: You know you're controlling these thoughts, right?_

_'Yes, but there's no need to amplify it. Oh god, Remus is getting hard.'_

_Remus' subconsciousness: GRANDMAS! TRASH CANS FULL OF MAGGOTS! ALGEBRA! WHY IS IT NOT WORKING??? ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION!_

_'This one is on you, you arse. Rule one of dirty-thinking: You don't do it in front of the subject.'_

Remus placed the magazine on his lap as a pitiful attempt to hide his bulge and pretended to stretch for a bit before asking Sirius where's the bathroom.

"Our apartments are laid out the same." Sirius furrowed his eyebrows, unbelievingly.

"Oh, right. Forgot about that."

"You plan on staying here for tonight? The library, I mean."

"Probably. Excuse me for a minute." Remus blurted out before making a beeline to the bathroom.

The water is cool, thankfully cool enough to distract Remus from his previous thoughts. He then channeled the attention to the amount of beauty products beside the sink.

 _'Ocean mist spray? Does it even serve a solid purpose?'_ Remus chuckled to himself. As he was about to leave the humid space, he caught a glimpse of a transparent rubber in the garbage bin amongst the used tissue paper and empty cleanser bottles.

_'God, please don't let it be what I think it is.'_

He got out of the bathroom, but stopped in his tracks after a few steps.

_'Who am I to care about who he's screwing? It's only the third time I saw him. I said for myself, I'm not easy._

_'Don't over-think, Remus.'_

"You sure took your time, love." Sirius said when Remus entered the room.

"Uh-uh. Don't call me that." Remus raised a finger and scrunched his face in disgust.

"I call _everyone_ love! Come on, I'm going to lure you into my room."

_Remus' subconsciousness: I hope he has plans._

"Technically, you would have to use a certain tactic or object to _'lure'_ something."

"Ah, here comes Mr. Dictionary!" Sirius said with mock delight before dampening his expression down that screams nothing but 'fed-up'. "Let's just go." He walked towards the sliding door at the left end of the library.

"Your room is connected to the library?" Remus is amazed. "By a sliding door?"

"The closet as well. You didn't know you could modify the rooms?"

"Obviously it would cost a king's ransom."

"Not really, but it is not cheap, honestly speaking."

"Good idea though. Makes things easier."

"Maybe for a little bit, but not much. I just liked the idea of expanding my room. Welcome to my bunk." Sirius gestured towards the space which is pretty much like Remus' bedroom, except for the addition of approximately a dozen of cushions (excluding four huge pillows on the bed) and a few hand-painted artworks, Padfoot-style.

"I see _someone_ loves cushy cushions." Remus smirked.

_Remus' subconsciousness: Inhaling his scent trapped in these fluffs while he -_

_'_ _Enough of these today, okay go to sleep bye I would not miss you!'_

"Ideal for _this_." Sirius picked up a stray striped light-blue cushion and threw it at Remus. Hit his chest.

Remus took a deep breath. "Prepare to face the wrath of Remus John Lupin." He threw the cushion nearest to him at Sirius so hard, the latter lost his balance and fell onto the bed behind, but Sirius recovered really soon so the fight continues.

They're using more or less new pillows and cushions, which means there are no feathers flying around from the loose stitches. Don't get fooled by romance dramas.

After several rounds, both of them gave up and surrendered to fatigue.

"It's a slumber party after all." Sirius chuckled. "Got what I want. Hallelujah!"

"Now we're even." Remus said to the person next to him.

"Goodnight, love." Sirius said before leaning forward to kiss Remus on the forehead.

"Mhm." Remus mumbled before drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face, the over-thinking buried deep inside the back of his mind.

He is not letting his hard-to-get facade cost him another person this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schedule is tight, but will try to keep this alive.  
> Comments are most welcome :)  
> -oversized(navy blue)hoodies


	6. Just When I Think It's Over You Start Talking Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks. Molly makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for writing the last line of the last chapter. Now I have to write something to back it up. Please don't mind the sloppy (read: C-L-I-C-H-E) break up scene. Just an interlude. You can skip it if you want.  
> This Gideon is an OC, NOT Gideon Prewett.  
> I have no idea where I'm steering this fic. #toomuchcrack  
> Not previewed or checked so there might be existing typos and errors.  
> Happy reading!

_(To people who have no interest in Remus' previous relationship, you're welcome to skip this part of the story)_

_Sophomore year, which is approximately 4 years ago_

 

"-not making much sense!" Gideon buried his face in his palms, jaw clenched shut. "Just... go. Go away." He managed to whimper before tears start rolling down his cheeks. He didn't want to lose Remus, but their relationship turned toxic; it's only a matter of time one of them will drown in dismal waters, dragging the other along.

Remus stood rooted to the carpeted floor, witnessing his boyfriend's breakdown regardless of what he said.

It had been Remus' fault, and he himself knew that. It is Gideon's future, after all. He had no right in manipulating his life.

"I know you don't want me to." Remus tried approaching him, one hand outstretched to touch Gideon's burning cheeks, but his sudden glare stopped Remus in his tracks.

"It's all pointless, isn't it? You're a whiny bitch, you know that? You beat around the damn bush and whine about people not knowing what you want but the truth is, you never want to show people how you feel, concealing all your feelings without a single crack in your fucking fortress expecting knights in shining armours to break down the walls. This is real life, Remus. It's not a fucking fairytale."

Remus remained silent. Things he intended to say, they will probably come out bitter.

"I'm actually glad that I'm going back to the States to complete my degree, after this year." Gideon said. "Thanks for providing an opportunity to break things between us. Now get out." He collapsed onto his bed, turning sideways to sob quietly.

"Dean..." Remus sat beside Gideon, with the latter's back facing him.

Nothing besides sniffling and gentle coughs were heard.

They remained silent for a moment.

"You make it so damn difficult to love you." Gideon said, his voice muffled but audible.

"It is not supposed to be easy." Remus replied, staring at a Pink Floyd poster on the wall.

_'We put it up there. But it was mainly my idea.'_

Gideon sat up. "You're far from easy. Hard is defending yourself, but you're repelling people who care about you, and that includes me. Sometimes I ask myself, is it my fault that you don't -"

"I'm sorry, Dean." Remus pulled his boyfriend into a hug, inhaling his scent as it might be the last time he's able to do so. "It's just... People are complicated and I'm having a hard time determining who is sincere and who is not. It's a little overwhelming to think people would fall for me, someone so ordinary and flawed, what more for an angel like you?"

_'People who claim they 'fell' for me are with me because I served a purpose.'_

"Are you indicating that I deserve better?" Gideon broke away from Remus' embrace.

"Maybe." Remus looked away.

"Damn right I do. I'm so sick of your mind games, Remus." Gideon sighed. "Thanks for the company. I bet you don't even feel a thing."

The decision served as a match in the powder barrel. Their relationship turned stale, and to a certain extent, Gideon was right. Remus did not feel extremely distressed by the break up. Instead, he felt a pinch in his heart that lasted throughout his university years. Maybe Gideon was wrong about the wall. Maybe it never existed.

\-----

_Present day_

 

"I'm surprised you guys did not have sex." Lily said after Remus told her about last night. 

_'Why did I even agree to letting him send me to work  (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻'_

"Why so?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"He's sexually active." Lily answered in a 'the weather is fine today' tone while popping a mint humbug into her mouth. "Like shagging-you-in-every-corner-of-the-house active."

"Explains the abundance of condoms in his trash can and hand prints on his bathroom mirror. Give me some." Remus said, mimicking Lily's tone and took a humbug from the paper bag Lily is holding, regardless of her stupefied expression. 

"You can't be serious." 

"I'm not. However, I did caught a glimpse of a condom in the waste basket." Remus crunched the half-dissolved candy with his molars and chewed furiously at the toffee filling. 

"I think he likes you too much to be shagging somebody else. A week ago before he met you, maybe."

"I don't know."

"Just ask him directly, if it bothers you too much to let it slide. No point venting your anger on my humbugs." Lily shielded her bag of candy from Remus' creeping hand.

"Selfish." Remus sulked. "It's only the third time I'm seeing him. Wouldn't it be too abrupt?" He rested his face on his hands.

"Maybe he's masturbating with it?" Lily stated. "Oh Lord, cleanse my thoughts." She facepalmed.

"You expect me to confront him and ask 'Hey Sirius have you been masturbating lately because I saw a condom in your trash yesterday when I'm in the bathroom'? He'll probably think I'm a stalker for noticing his trash."

"Are you sure it's used?" 

"Not sure, did not take a close look. It's not in its packaging though."

"What is the possibility he bought those flavoured ones just to have a taste?"

"I don't know, 49 %?"

"It shouldn't bother you this much. You did say it's only the third time you're meeting him." Lily shrugged.

"But it does! It is poking my brain every now and then since I woke up." Remus ran his hand through his hair.

"REMUS." Lily exclaimed. "Are you _jealous_?"

"What? No!" Remus looked up.

"You're in _love_."

" _NO_." Remus' eyes widened in shock.

"Stage four of falling in love accidentally: DENIAL. Deny, deny, deny. Blah, blah, blah." Lily stated calmly.

"Stop acting like you're a love doctor of some sorts." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Embrace your affection for Sirius Black a.k.a. The Annoying Bitch Who Is Also Hot As Hell and Rich As Fuck."

"Figured the rich part. He owns a Gucci cape that could probably cover a small family's annual expense. His whole closet _screams_ posh."

Lily was laughing when a familiar face walked in.

"Howdy, Molly! Boy, you're early today." Lily greeted.

"Howdy, Molly! Boy, you're early today." Remus echoed.

"Just sent William to the daycare, figured I would drop by. Is my book here yet?" Molly asked.

"Yep, here you go." Lily took the Asian recipe book from the shelf behind her and passed it to Molly.

"Why the sudden interest in Asian cuisine?" Remus asked.

"Arthur is studying Asian culture right now. Thought this might help a little." Molly gave the book a slight dangle.

"Just hope he doesn't bombard you with questions like why is Phở called Phở." Remus said, and they laughed.

"I'll leave that to Google. Five pounds?"  

"Nah, just half of that is good." Lily smiled. "Just invite us over for dinner."

Molly chucked. "Of course, of course." She took out her wallet and gave Lily the money. "Gotta go to work. I'll call you guys when I whip up a spread!"

"See ya!" Remus and Lily waved.

"Have a nice day!" Molly replied as she waved back.

"Now, get to work and confront Sirius later on the matter." Lily nudged Remus away from the counter.

"Mhm." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this is going to drag on to 500 chapters lol.  
> Much love for the kudos and hits.  
> Comments are welcome!  
> -oversizedhoodies(and lovely cocoa waffles)


	7. You Always Try To See Yourself Through The Eyes Of Someone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius drops by Remus' place, the gang sans Peter goes to a live cafe to watch Sirius sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God this has been staying in my inventory for so long cause it's so unpublishable. Even I'm judging myself so hard now :/ Anyway, happy reading after almost a year of inactivity.

As expected, Remus did not voice about the matter to Sirius.

And to his surprise, it did not eat him up or bother him as much as he thinks it would.

That lasted for two days.

Sirius (finally) dropped by to collect his long-lost(?) jacket.

Remus did not expect his arrival and his amused expression brought a chuckle from the brunette.

“Um, would you like to come in?”

“You bet I want to.” Sirius let himself into’ apartment.

"So what brings you here?" Remus closed the door and almost tripped on Sirius’ slip-ons.

"My jacket, and your apartment. It has this really nice scent that I really love. Can’t make it out what’s that though.” Sirius wrinkled his nose. “Probably you.”

“I know Padfoot’s a dog’s name but seriously, stop sniffing around me.” Remus rolled his eyes when Sirius inched closer to him to take a whiff.

“Definitely you.” Sirius shot a sheepish grin at the taller guy.

(Just so you know, Remus is approximately 6 inches taller than Sirius, so imagine that)

“…”

“…”

“Would you like some tea?”

“Ah, yes. A chai latte would be very nice.” Sirius made his way to the khaki-coloured sofa. ‘Oh, the memories.’

“…Does my house look like a cafe to you?”

“You could turn it into one if you want to. Your choice. Tick-tock, Mr. Barista! Don’t wanna get a bad review on Yelp, do you?”

—————————

Soft strumming of brand-new custom light guitar stings filled the quaint space, the open-air surroundings diluting the echoes from the amplifiers.

Vintage posters from the 1900’s were framed in glass, each and every single one of them carrying different meanings.

On the stage sat Sirius Orion Black, his wide-brimmed fedora on his head as a pathetic attempt to cover his messy hair. His fingers glazed against the frets effortlessly, his gaze flickered between the instrument and the people seated at the round table near the stage.

“I hope you guys like Kodaline, because that’s what I will be singing the whole night,” He said to the audience with a smirk. “‘One Day’, from the album ‘In A Perfect World’.”

“Does he always go on gigs like this?” Remus asked James, skipping Lily because she probably can’t give an answer to that question.

“Yeah, since our school days. He would drag Peter and I to the bistro three stations away from the school on Friday nights just to sit there and watch him play.”

“I see.”

_‘…waiting for a change to come, you know you’re not the only one’_

“He seems like someone who would sing James Bay-esque songs.” Remus said, looking at the man on stage who looks strangely like James Bay with the fedora covering most of his features.

“He does all sorts of music. There was once he did a song from a heavy metal band, can’t remember the name, no idea how he made it mellow with the murderous lyrics. Can you imagine anyone singing ‘kill me and drink my blood like sugar syrup’ in Norah Jones’ voice but deeper? Damn, that boy is good.”

——————————

“Hope you enjoyed the gig more than the Irish coffee in front of you.” Sirius said with his usual grin while sitting down next to Remus.

“Well, you’re not half bad,” Remus replied. “And the coffee’s fine.”

"Hipster Black Back In Action After MIA For 2 Weeks Pining After Attractive Man." Lily made up a headline and all of the men at the table laughed.

"Cut it, Lils. I have a day job too, don't forget that." Sirius said.

“Am I the only one thinking this looks like something that would happen in a coming-of-age movie; a double date in a live cafe with one of us getting drunk and going on stage to say something like ‘I DEDICATE THIS SONG WITH MY HEART AND SOUL TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE BABY I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER’ and starts singing in a bloody awful voice. Oh, God.” James chuckled.

“You should write an article on ‘How To Properly Write A Shitty Teen Novel’ and post it on Tumblr.” Lily rolled her eyes. "And that person would most likely be you, based on how you handle your alcohol.”

"Is there a day where you can let me be and not diss me at all?" James pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Lily, you might want to consider the benefits of having a lightweight drinker as your boyfriend. At least you won't need to spend extra on Jack Daniel's or 40% vodka," Sirius defended.

"Thanks for the back-up, Black."

"I'm not done yet." Sirius smirked. "Unless he is fueled by energy drinks or protein shakes."

"My thoughts exactly." Lily reached towards Sirius for a high-five. "Who spends £500 every month on imported organic vegan soy protein? It doesn't even taste good!"

"I don't know, Mr. Muscle here perhaps?"

"Okay okay. We all have our own obsessions so let's not judge each other, alright?" Remus spoke.

"Thanks Remus. Why have I only known you now." James clinked his glass against Remus’.

"Boarding school tends to limit your social circle." Remus shrugged.

"Unless you're a social butterfly like I am. Or was." Sirius said.

Remus remained still despite his desire to stroke the messy dark locks on Sirius' head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could describe the storyline of this fic in terms of trendlines, it's stagnant.   
> -oversizedhoodies (with butternut snap crumbs on 'em)


End file.
